Cameronlee321
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? Yes! I am super excited! What are you most looking forward to? I’m looking forward to seeing what it feels like in the house and scheming. I also look forward to making friends and alliances. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with someone trustworthy or funny. It makes the whole experience ten times better. What twist do you want to see? I would like to see maybe a teams twist. That would be fun. Name three things unique about you. Funny, Charismatic, and Competitive. Any final words? I would like to thank you for the opportunity, and that I am very excited to play in my very FIRST longterm ever. Thank you! Bio Cam entered the Big Brother 12 house as one of the twelve newbie houseguests. He was placed on Bre's team initially due to being one of the last three not picked. During the first week, Cam was able to lay low and was not involved in causing any waves. Due to this, he remained off the block and was not seen as a threat based player just yet. Following this week however, Cam won his first HOH. He was apart of the ultimate plan to backdoor Tyler due to seeing him as a master mind who was "pulling the strings". This plan succeeded however put a major dislike on Cam's back from Tyler's affiliates. Due to his new team captain, Yiza winning the coach's comp, he was given immunity and remained safe for week 2. The following week he was placed on the chopping block by Diego but was used as a pawn against Jason who the house saw as a bigger threat. For a good portion of the upcoming weeks, Cam had barely an impact and was mostly used as a pawn or a workable vote for the bigger players, like Caz. When Cam won Co-HOH alongside Minish, he made a large move evicting Diego due to their large ability to win competitions. During week 10 as well, Cam made a stance when he nominated Caz alongside his ally Ophelia. This plotted both allies against each other but backfired as Caz won the POV and saved himself, thus Minish went home instead. The following week Angela won HOH and planned to get either Caz or Ophelia out, but unfortunately for Cam, he was evicted as the post-veto nominee by Caz. He placed 4th and became the seventh juror. Host Opinion I was not a big fan of Cam during Big Brother 12. I felt his beginning game play was overly predictable and Tyler being evicted over players who were significantly actually having a big role in the game felt a bit idiotic in the long run, especially since Tyler was very loyal. Did this make Cam a bad player? No, not at all. Cam's ability to stay under the radar and not make enemies was a good move and helped him make it as far as he did. But if we are being honest, some of decisions were questionable. Like for example, discarding Pandora without listening to what the temptation even was. His lack of listening skills was a bit frustrating but I did enjoy seeing him make a big move around week 10 by nominating Opelia and Caz. This however was a flop because Caz ended up saving himself, both week 10 and 11. Cam's downfall was not seeing through Caz earlier on and taking the shot when he could. As a result he ended in the position he did. I do feel his under the radar strategy was witty for the time but could of been perfected social game wise. Thanks for playing, Cam! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Cam gave up right to compete in the following weeks veto. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:4th Place Category:BB12 Jury